Scenes from a Hat
Scenes from a Hat is a game in which the audience submits written suggestions which are placed in a hat. The host then draws from the hat, and any of the four performers, who stand off-stage, may enter and develop that scene. :Similar to "Scenes Cut from a Movie" and "World's Worst" Appearances UK * UK Season 4 episodes: 02, 03, 04, 05, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 * UK Season 5 episodes: 01, 03, 06, 07 * UK Season 6 episodes: 07, 08, 11 US * Season 1 episodes: 16 * Season 2 episodes: 02, 03, 05, 06, 09, 13, 17, 19, 22, 23, 24, 28, 34, 36, 38 * Season 3 episodes: 01, 05, 07, 09, 10, 24, 26, 27, 31, 37 * Season 4 episodes: 02, 04, 07, 09, 10, 14, 17, 18, 19, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29, 30 * Season 5 episodes: 02, 03, 05, 06, 07, 09, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 30, 32, 33, 34 * Season 6 episodes: 01 * Season 7 episodes: 07, 09, 10, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 20, 22, 25 * Season 8 episodes: 02, 06, 12, 20 * Season 9 episodes: 01, 02, 08, 09, 11, 12 * Season 10 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 05, 06, 07, 09, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 22, 23, 24 * Season 11 episodes: 02, 03, 05, 06, 07, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 * Season 12 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 20 * Season 13 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15 * Season 14 episodes: 01, 02, 04, 06, 07, 08, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17 * Season 15 episodes: 01, 03, 04, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 AU * AU Season 1 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10 Trivia * In UK playings, only one response would be given for each suggestion, while in the US, multiple responses from the same or different performers were allowed until the host decided to move on. * In early UK episodes, audience suggestions were mainly places, or situations (e.g.: "naming a baby"). * Drew Carey frequently threw the hat after the game, striking a camera in Episode 3-07. * It is the game that has made the most appearances on the American episodes. * Since the eleventh season of the American version, host Aisha Tyler started to participate regularly in the game along with the performers. * When Drew Carey was host, the cast members would do somewhere between five to eight suggestions. Under Tyler, they can only get out two or three. * Since the move to the CW, the responses have been more sexually-charged. The Hats wl hat clive 1.jpg wl hat clive 2.jpg wl hat clive 3.jpg wl hat clive 4.jpg wl hat drew 1.jpg wl hat drew 2.jpg wl hat drew 3.jpg wl hat drew 3x.jpg wl hat drew 4.jpg wl hat aisha 1.jpg wl hat tommy 1.jpg Category:Games Category:UK games Category:US games Category:AU games